White Wedding
by YoursFeatherly
Summary: Its eight years after the flock saves the world; after they split up; and after Fang and Max broke up. They go to their annual get together, but Nudge and Iggy have surprising news. A marriage. Now that Max and Fang see each other more... FAX
1. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this. Not even Fang. He's Max's. And they're both James Patterson's. I only own the plotline. Not that anyone else would steal it…

"She approves," Fang said with a hint of amusement.

"Jeez," I wondered aloud, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Eight years later…

_The beach was glowing in the moonlight, the dark water shimmered as it lapped against the shore and Fang and I had the beach all to ourselves; the beach where Ari had beaten up Fang, and I had first kissed him. _

_We were fourteen again. And in my usual dream. _

"_This is nice," I said conversationally. Fang nodded._

"_Yeah." He sat down on the sand and patted the sand next to him. _

_I smiled and took his offered seat as he stretched his midnight wing across my back. _

_He lifted my chin to face him and leaned in to kiss me—_then my alarm went off.

I jolted upright in my double bed. My new Mickey Mouse clock was blaring at me. I grumpily slapped the 'snooze' button and collapsed back onto my pillow.

I turned my attention to my nightstand. A picture of Fang smiled at me while the mini calendar glared. There was a circled date, next to the crossed out one of yesterday.

April seventh. The day that the world was finally, totally saved. The day that the flock split up. The day we meet up at IHOP for lunch at noon every year.

I smiled at Fang's picture and swung myself out of bed, my wings dragging slightly behind me.

I glanced at my Mickey clock again; eight twenty.

Four hours till noon, so I mind as well go flying.

I changed quickly into my favorite blue shirt—it had wings on it—and my favorite pair of blue jeans, the ones with holes in the knees, and jumped out of my window feeling the cool wind throw my hair back and fuel my flight.

At noon, I dropped down behind IHOP. I straightened my shirt, and ran my fingers through my hair. My wings flapped once more to cool off and folded neatly against my back.

I walked in through the front door and was greeted by Jesse, a friend of Fang's, who worked part-time at IHOP.

"Hey, Max." He said cheerfully. "The usual booth?" I nodded.

"The annual meeting." I said simply. He nodded. Like with Fang, you didn't have to say much for him to understand.

"How's Grace?" I asked. He blushed slightly.

"She's good. We split up last week though," He said sadly. "I'm okay though. Fang wanted to let you know that he was okay, in case I ran into you. He also gave me this." He handed me a slip of paper.

"Thanks."

"No prob." He pulled out his order pad. "Now, you want root beer with a shot of sprite, right?" I smiled and nodded.

"I've been here too much if you can already tell me what I'm going to order."

He smiled. "Nah, I just got a good memory." He said tapping his pen to his forehead.

Fang walked over and sat down.

"Hey, Jesse. Pepsi?" Fang said casually as he draped an arm across my shoulders.

"Knew it. I already had it down. I'll be right back." He turned toward the kitchen and tilted his head just enough that only I could see his wink.

I grinned back.

"So," Fang said. "Has it really only been a year?" He asked rubbing my shoulder.

I leaned into him. "Yeah. It felt like forever though. We need to set up more get-togethers." He grinned.

"It felt like a couple of months to me, but then, I was constantly working."

This caught my attention. He worked usually from nine to three, which left him a lot of free time. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I got another job. I'm working a shift at the bookstore down the street and at the police station."

"Bookstore?" I choked back a giggle.

"Yes, bookstore." He rolled his eyes. "I get free coffee and the pay's good." Of course. Fang's a coffee addict.

Just as I opened my mouth, a girl with blond curls sat next to me and gave me a big ole bear hug.

"Angel!" I managed. She took the hint and backed off a little. "Good to see you too! But if you want to see me again, don't suffocate me." I said with a smile and rubbed her back.

"I'm so happy to see you! Its been too long." She said smiling, well, angelically at me and Fang.

"Gazzy got his license. He drove me here." She said as a tried looking blond teen plopped down onto the bench.

"I hate driving." He muttered.

"Gazzy! You're all grown up!" I said as Angel scooted out of the booth to let me out. "Let me see how tall you've gotten." I dragged him onto his feet and he smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Max. But can I just sit?" I shook my head and slipped my boots off. He saw where this was going and slipped his own shoes off and stood up straight. He was taller by an inch and a half.

"Holy crap!" I said slipping my boots back on. "When'd you get so tall?" He shrugged and plopped back on the bench.

I slid in next to Fang.

"Haven't changed a bit have you, Max?" He asked. I noticed his voice was deeper.

"Nope." I said as a slender girl walked past our table, did a double take and walked back.

"Angel? Gazzy?" She said.

"Nudge!" Angel said and tackled her. Nudge staggered back a half step and giggled.

"You act like you haven't seen me in forever!" She said prying Angel off her. Angel landed back on the bench and Nudge sat down.

"You wouldn't believe what happened." Nudge started. Jesse came over with five drinks. My root-sprite combo, Fang's Pepsi, Angel's favorite fruit punch, Gazzy's Mountain Dew and Nudge's raspberry iced tea. I stared at him in amazement.

"You do have a good memory." I said and he laughed.

Then a red headed twenty year old sat down next to Fang. I would have called him Iggy, but Iggy doesn't have glasses—or an engagement ring for that matter.

"Hey Max, Fang, Nudge, Angel, Gaz." He said meeting our eyes one at a time. "Good to see you."

"Iggy? Since when have you had glasses?" Fang asked.

"Since I had my eye surgery." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his slender nose.

"I have some news too!" Nudge said and shared a look with Iggy. He nodded and Nudge held up her hand. She was wearing a ring.

"Iggy proposed!" She squealed. I smiled. Angel flipped out.

"I'm so happy for you! When are you getting married?" Angel said.

Nudge beamed as much as she could. "On Saturday." She said happily.

"Three days? Shouldn't you be preparing for it?" I asked and she shrugged.

"It's a small ceremony. We already did a dress rehearsal. We're working on the decorations, at the moment. But, those can wait for our annual." She smiled at me.

"You really didn't have to come…" I started, but Nudge gave me a look. "But we're glad to see you." I finished. Fang grinned at me like: Nice save. I stuck my tongue out at him and he winked.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the flock. "Now, any news? Mutant-wise?" I asked. Angel bounced with excitement.

"I can block out the mind-reading thing! And I got more shape-shift things!" She said excitedly. I opened my eyes wide. Angel had been practicing.

"And if anyone cares, I can go completely invisible. While moving." Fang said. I gave him my trademark: Yeah, right, look. And he gave me his: Why-does-nobody-take-me-seriously look.

"I can levitate things!" Iggy said and stared at his fork. It conspicuously rose half a foot into the air, when Fang grabbed it.

"Great. Iggy has telekinesis." I sighed. I looked at the half-asleep Gazzy next to Iggy.

"Gazzy!" I said sharply. He didn't move. Instead, a person touched my shoulder. But when I spun around, no-one was there. I glared at Fang.

"What'd I do?" He asked.

"You poked me." I said. He looked confused. Really, honestly confused. I looked over toward Angel.

"Gazzy can have out-of-body experiences." She said simply. "It's another power."

"I haven't developed anything." I muttered. "I just can fly really fast. And breathe underwater. But we can all do that." I said. Jesse came by to take our orders, and gave Iggy his coke-sprite-root beer drink.

I guess he really does have a good memory.

And we have a Niggy story!

Iggy: -snores-

Alex: You gonna make him read it?

Fang: She made me. -glares at me-

Felix: I kind of like it.

Alex: You know what I like more? That one angel story with Aaron and Camael where Camael gets addicted to French fries. That was funny.

Felix: And it was in the novel. Just imagine what Fanfiction could do to manipulate that!

Me: Yeah! I'll write that next. After the next chapter of Mission Impossible of course.

Felix: Of course.

Fang: Just &!&! post already.

R&R for Fang-censor support.


	2. Decor and Games

White Wedding Chpt 2

"And I'll have a chicken sandwich, two sides of fries and a vanilla shake." Nudge said shutting her menu dramatically.

Jesse nodded. "So I've got four chicken sandwiches, seven sides of fries, a vanilla shake, a pancake breakfast with sausage, two chocolate shakes, an order of Nutella crepes, a Colorado omelet, and two side orders of hash browns." He looked around the table. "That right?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm surprised you could remember all of that." I said. He grinned.

"I told you already. I have a good memory." He walked off toward the kitchen.

I leaned over to Fang. "Remind me to give him a big tip. Like twenty dollars." I said quietly. He smirked and nodded.

"Your wish is my command." He said quietly. I swallowed a giggle and play-punched his arm.

* * *

After we ate, and I left Jesse a big tip, we drove over to Fang's apartment in Gazzy's car.

"I'm lucky I got my license." Gazzy said sarcastically. Iggy patted him on his back.

"You did good," Iggy said. "But I think we should have let Max drive." He said giving me a joking look.

"Oh, like I'm so good at that." I said. Iggy laughed and Fang smirked a little.

I sighed. The flock hadn't changed a bit.

We walked into Fang's apartment, and sat down in random places around the living room.

"Well. Now what?" I asked lounging on the loveseat with Fang. He had wrapped an arm around my shoulders and had the other on the top of the couch.

"How about we run over to the church and you guys could help with decorations?" Nudge asked. I shrugged.

"Sure. But will Gazzy drive?" I asked. Gazzy shot me a look and I smiled.

"I'll drive. Cut down on hard turns." Fang said. Would it kill him to talk in actual sentences?

"Yep!" Angel replied to my thought. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Everybody back in the car!"

* * *

"Where do you want these, Nudge?" I asked holding up some purple silky streamers.

"Over there." She waved her hand. "Just make it look good." She said.

I wasn't used to taking orders, but I was getting along. I hadn't bitten anyone's head off for it yet, anyway.

I unfurled my wings and shot up to the balcony of the ceremony hall. I carefully draped the streamers over and around the banisters, trying not to hit the wall with my wings.

"That looks great, Max!" Nudge called up to me.

I smiled and waved. "I need another job!" I said. She turned around and picked something up.

A walky-talky. She threw it up to me and I caught it before it damaged my decorations.

"Now what?" I asked into the talky. She pointed over to where Iggy was, trying to put up some bouquets.

"Iggy might need some help." She said and clicked off her talky. I nodded and flew over to Ig.

"Hey, Max." He said trying to ease a bouquet of violets into a loop of streamer. "Could you help?" He handed me another bouquet out of a box.

"Sure thing." I said. "Where do you need it to go?"

"Along this line of streamers." He said and finished easing the flowers into the loop. "Then we have to do another." He said. I nodded and took my bouquet over to the next loop.

I poked it expertly into the hole, and flew back for another.

"Maybe you and I should switch jobs." I told him. He gave me a look that said: Nudge is going to kill me if I don't do this. "Or not." I finished.

He nodded and handed me an armful of bouquets.

This was going to be a long day…

* * *

After Iggy and I finished the decorations, we went to help Fang with the birdseed. (No jokes about us being 2 percent bird please.)

"Hey." Fang said as we walked into the separated room. There was a bag of birdseed and a stack of mesh on the table in front of him. "You're here to help?"

"Yeah. Can I have your wallet?" Iggy replied sarcastically, referring to that quote: Were from the government and we're here to help.

"No. But you can have some birdseed." Fang said seriously. He passed the bag of birdseed to Iggy and Iggy grabbed out a handful. He dumped it on a mesh square and pinched it at the top, and tied it up with a ribbon.

"Fine with me." Iggy said, "As long as I don't have to eat it."

So for the next half-hour, we sat silently making birdseed pouches until we ran out of mesh squares.

"Now what?" I asked Nudge through my talky.

"I don't know. Go make sure the floor's vacuumed?" She suggested.

"That's Angel's job though." I said. Nudge sighed.

"Just-occupy yourselves. And don't kill Iggy." She added.

"Okay." I said and clicked the talky off.

"Occupy yourselves…" I said. I got an idea.

"How much birdseed do we have left?" I asked. "About a quarter bag, right?" I said.

Fang held up another full bag with the quarter one.

"Good…" I said and Fang's eyes widened.

"How about we play a game." I said and Iggy, who was half-asleep on the table, perked up.

"What is it?" He asked. "Anything to break the boredom."

"Its called: 'Which bird-kid can eat the most birdseed without barfing?'" I said. Iggy scooted his chair away from the table and went to stand up, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Whoever wins gets fifty bucks."

* * *

Yeah! Plot!

Felix: And Max has another evil idea.

Fang: Almost as bad as the time she tied me up to Iggy.

Iggy: Facing each other. Lying down. On my bed.

Alex: In your boxers! That was soooo funny!

Me: Just wait. I'll tie you up with Felix. Maybe naked.

Alex and Felix: -shiver- Eww.

Me: -shrug-

R&R for practical jokes on hostages!


	3. The Reason Birdkids Don't Like Birdseed

No author's note. Can't think of anything evil.

Fang: I really need to get out of here…

After Iggy and Fang tied for the fifty bucks, they went off to the bathroom.

Want to guess why?

So they came back all smelly and weak and stuff. So I was, of course, laughing my head off.

"You guys are awesome!" I said and Fang rolled his eyes.

Iggy on the other hand, wobbled over, his wings out for balance, and breathed vomit-breath in my face.

I squeaked, held my breath, glared at him, and punched his narrow chest.

He fell down, wheezing, and laughing.

"Max," Fang said. "Where's my fifty bucks?" He asked me with his half-smile.

I shrugged. "Must have left it at home." I said grinning.

Fang glared at me. "You're soo evil."

"And you love me." I said walking out of the room.

"You owe me!" He called as I walked over to Nudge.

"Hey. Can I get something to do?" She looked around.

"Could you help Gazzy? I think he's going to break something…" She said looking over to where the Gasman was trying to balance a basket full of birdseed pouches, a platter of flowers, and trying to eat a sandwich.

"Yeah." I ran over to Gaz and took the platter from him.

"Hi, Max." He said and lifted the basket up a little more. "Thanks for the help." He took a bite of his sandwich.

"No problem." I said and looked around. "Where were you taking these?" I asked him.

"Over there." He pointed his sandwich to behind the place where the justice of peace was supposed to stand.

"Okay." I started off. Then I noticed something. Violets didn't have blue stems. I set the platter down across the backs of two of the pews and backed up. Gazzy had hidden something in it.

Then there was a plume of something greenish. He had rigged up a stink bomb. Way to go Gazzy. Way to go.

"Gazzy!" Nudge shrieked. She had seen the plume. Fang and Iggy weakly stuck their heads out of the door and pretended to be sicker than they actually were.

"You are in such big trouble!" She yelled and Gazzy ran away.

It was some sight for sure. A 6'5" sixteen year old boy running away from a nineteen year old girl who's barely five eight.

When will Gazzy ever learn?

When we finished decorating for the day, after hours of Nudge-induced torture, Fang drove me home in my little VW bug.

When we pulled in the driveway, though, he turned off the engine.

"Don't open your door." He said seriously, looking over at me.

And I panicked, courtesy of years of paranoia. I spun around, whacking Fang, who was leaning in too close, with my ponytail and glancing out my window.

"Hey!" He said startled. "I just wanted to give you a kiss!" He said putting a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Oh. Sorry." I said blushing four shades of red. Iggy would have had a field day.

"It's alright. Your hair actually tasted kind of good." He joked and leaned in and kissed me.

I kissed him back. Boy, this was great. Fang's a great kisser. Granted, I've never kissed anybody else…no, wait; there was that Sam kid back in Virginia all those years ago. But I hardly remembered that kiss. This one was so much more worth it.

After a good two minutes of our lip-locking, we broke apart.

I suddenly felt lots more tired than I had during our kiss.

"I got to—" I started, but Fang gave me a look.

"Going to run again?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm just—I'm just tired." I said regaining my brain.

"I'll walk you in." He suggested, opening his door and running over to my door so he could be nice.

"I could have done that." I mumbled.

"I'm being nice." He frowned.

I smiled at him and he hugged me.

"Now, I need to get to bed." I said wiggling out of his arms.

"I take it you don't want me to come?" He said walking toward the sidewalk.

"No! I mean—yeah, but later. Like—just—" I sighed. "It's late. I'm tired. We kissed. My brain is on vacation." He smirked.

"I wouldn't do that to you. Yet." He added. "Goodnight." He said and took off.

"'G night." I said to myself as I saw Fang fly away. Just as graceful as he was eight years ago.

I sighed and walked into my house. I ran up the stairs, to at a time and plopped into my bed.

Everything-yesterday, today, eight years ago-was crammed into my head. Even the time that we were in New York and we all tried to breathe underwater. Even that apocalyptic meeting with that Dr. Gunther-Hagen and Dylan.

Fang dying; Fang coming back to life because I shoved that adrenaline-filled hypo in his heart.

All of Fang's kisses.

Dylan deciding that he didn't belong in the flock.

Nudge's announcement that she and Iggy were engaged.

I shut my eyes. There was only one thing in the whole world that could possibly clear my head right now. No, two.

Fang's kisses or sleep.

Sleep was closest right now.

Done for now. Short, flirty, filler chapter.

Next one will be longer promise. Just trying to update.

Fang: It's been about forty days on this one.

Me: I made it a high priority this time, okay! I'll update sooner next time.


	4. The Wedding and the Reception

_I was on the beach again. There was some sort of soft music playing from a battery powered CD player next to me. The moon hung over head, softly shining its silver light._

_ Fang was there. He had popped the music in. _

_ "Want to dance?" he asked holding out his hand. _

_ I took it and we pressed together. He fanned his wings out and wrapped us in them, like a big feathery blanket. We danced that way, his wings around us, for three, four, maybe even five songs. Whenever we finished, we dropped down onto the off-white sand. _

_ "Thank you." I murmured. He smiled. _

And, like usual, my alarm blared in my ear. Stupid, stupid alarm clock.

"I get it already. You can shut up now." I slammed the sleep button on Mickey's head. He shut up. Thank goodness.

As soon as I got out of bed, though, he started up again. I groaned and flicked the little switch on his tail that turned him off.

I need to seriously do that first.

I glanced at the mini calendar. There was a date circled. Oh, freaking crap. Today was Nudge's and Iggy's wedding. And I had _nothing to wear._

I went shopping, and because I had _no fashion sense whatsoever_, I had to bring Angel and her best friend, Sam.

"You forgot to get a dress?!" Angel had yelped. "You're hopeless!" She had called up her fashion expert friend and they discussed what kind of dress I would need and where to go find that style of dress.

We ended up at a fancy-schmancy store for bride's-maid's dresses. Which, I was.

"What colors are Nudge's theme?" Angel asked skipping into the store.

"I don't know. I thought you had that covered." I said and started getting out my phone.

"No, don't." Angel said shutting her eyes for a minute. "I got this."

She stayed like that for a minute or two.

"Nudge said it's purple and silver." Angel hopped over to the Customer Service desk in the far corner.

"May I help you?" A young girl asked. Her nametag read Winnie.

"Yep." Angel said. "Where are the silvery dresses?"

Winnie looked bored. "Over there." She pointed to a large display of long dresses.

I swallowed. It may have been eight years since I had gone through my tom-boy phase, but I still had this apprehension about dresses.

Remembering the last time I had worn one didn't help. Total and Akila's wedding. After the reception, Fang had left. Luckily, he came back…For a while.

"Come on!" Angel said pulling on my arm. "We have work to do!"

When we walked out of the store, triumphant, it was four o'clock. Angel had convinced me, without using mind control—I think—to get a silvery dress with a low v-neck that had sequins bordering it, with long sleeves and a low back. It showed my wings, but it was a private ceremony. The justice of peace is a close friend of Iggy's. The professional photographer is Nudge's best friend's sister's boyfriend. The limo driver is Gazzy's foster sister's cousin. The organist was my mom's best friend's daughter's fiancé.

Wings were okay.

Today was the wedding. We had to be there an hour early (five o'clock) to prepare.

Luckily, that dress store washed all of the dresses before putting them out.

Angel dropped off her friend, and we took a taxi to the church.

Nudge was outside talking on her phone. She waved at us as we frantically ran into the building.

Fang met us inside. He was in a purple business suit, complete with a silver tie.

"Nice." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"I'd really rather black." He commented.

"But you look so good in purple." Angel whined. Fang rolled his eyes and snorted.

"You might want to hurry…" He hinted and walked off, practically disappearing into the shadows. Again, I say _ninja._

Angel and I ran off to the girls' bathroom, where Angel had stored her dress earlier, and changed.

In my dress, I looked like an angel, but not as much as Angel did. She had a silvery bow holding her curls back from her face, a cute dress that hung just below her knees, had a bow in the back, and wide straps. Her wings cascaded down her back, their pure white.

She had a silver chain on and silver studs.

"You got your ears pierced?"

"Yeah. A year ago." She toyed with one. "Right after our second to last get-together." She smiled and looked me over.

"You look good." She eyed my necklace, the one that Fang had given me for our eighteenth birthday. The silver chain that had the heart with wings on it. "Fang?" She asked simply.

Before I could answer, there was a knock on the door.

"Max? Angel? Time for prep." Fang said peeping in.

"Okay." I answered and I saw a slight smile, before the door shut.

I wonder…will he and I be next for this marriage thing?

Time to go. The organ was playing, the guys were already down there, and everyone was itching to go. I was half expecting the door to blow open and Erasers to swarm in.

Luckily, fortunately, hopefully, all of the Erasers were dead.

But you never know with evil scientists.

My turn now.

I walked down the aisle in time with the music, no matter how much I wanted just to sprint over to my spot as maid-of-honor.

As I spun on my heel to face the door, Angel started down the aisle throwing rose petals onto the little strip of carpet.

Angel came and stood next to me, and Nudge and her foster dad walked up the aisle.

As she approached, Iggy's smile just got bigger and bigger until it practically spilt his face in two. Her smile was just about as big.

Her dad sat and the justice of peace stepped up.

The vows were said, and then an awkward moment as Gazzy hurried up the aisle to give them the rings. They gave each other the rings and paused.

"You may now kiss your bride." The justice of peace proclaimed. But…

…Neither leaned in to kiss.

I rolled my eyes, shared a look with Fang, and we pushed their heads together.

Everyone in the pews laughed.

Iggy pulled back, laughed a little, dipped, and kissed Nudge again.

More laughter.

It was great.

Turns out, an hour later at the reception, it was even greater. Nudge and Iggy were at the front of the room, and Fang and I were next to them. They had manipulated the seats a little bit so that Nudge and I were in the middle with the guys just off the side.

I think they're trying to get us together.

Especially when someone chimed their glasses. Nudge kissed Iggy, then she would glance at Fang, and he would kiss me I his brain-numbing way.

After everything, the food, the jokes and prods, and the speeches, was the dancing. That, I think, was the best part of all.

Fang, Nudge, Iggy, and I commanded the dance floor. Every now and then a Michael Jackson song would come up and the boys would have a dance off. Between Gazzy, Fang and Iggy, Fang usually won.

Then after the majority of the dancing, there was the usual bouquet toss. All the single ladies mobbed up, with me, and Nudge tossed the bouquet.

I caught it. Angel shrieked, Nudge shared a mischievous glance with Iggy, and Fang gave me a hug.

"You know what that means, right?" Fang asked. I nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Then, do you want to marry me?"

Familiar? Anybody?

Hint, hint: The end of New Moon?

Alex: Rabid Fangirl.

Me: Shut it. Anyway…I think Fang was really sweet in this one. A lot of romance and the Sweet Fang.

Fang: I'm sweet?

Iggy: I don't know. Let's ask Max!

Max: -randomly appears- Sup?

Fang: Max!

Max: Fang!

Max and Fang: -hug-

Alex: I'm leaving.

Me: Awww!

Iggy: Dang it. Max, you were supposed to run away. You know, the OTHER WAY!

Max: -hits Iggy-

Me: Yay!

R&R! Happy Mother's day, peoples of the planet!


	5. Doughnuts and a Dream Date

"What?" I asked. I didn't just hear him say…

"I said, 'will you marry me?'"

I did…

Whoa.

"Yeah." I said breathlessly.

The crowd around us erupted with laughter, applause, and approval.

Fang smiled and dipped me. He leaned in and we kissed.

About a minute later, we broke apart.

"So…where's my ring?" I asked with a smirk. He shrugged and reached into his pocket.

"Here." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a quarter carat diamond.

It was in a word, beautiful.

"Wow." I said breathlessly. "Thank you." I said and hugged Fang.

Everyone erupted again.

Later that night, Fang escorted me home, which means that he really just drove in front of me and scared everyone else off the road.

Everything ran through head from the last couple hours. But I especially replayed Fang's proposal.

His timing was perfect. Like he had known I was going to catch it. Like he had spent forever planning how he was going to ask me.

We pulled into my driveway.

Fang walked over to my car as I got out. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Really. Why else would you propose?" I grabbed his hands. He made like he was thinking.

"Because you're awesome. Because you're Max. Because I've known you most of your life and I bet I could tell you things you don't know about yourself." He squeezed my hand and looked straight into my eyes. "Because I love you."

Fang being sweet. Fang being romantic. Fang expressing emotion.

"You've opened up a lot since we were fifteen." I said with a smirk. This was a _lot_ nicer than my dreams about him.

"I had to. Eight years ago, you and I couldn't get past a whole date."

I laughed. The whole Hawaii incident. "I guess you could say that."

He smiled and glanced at his watch. His face darkened. "It's about eleven." He said. "I better get going."

"You could sleep over." I offered. "I have a guest room. It's got an inflatable mattress."

He laughed and shrugged. "Sounds great."

The next morning, Fang woke me up. "I got doughnuts." He said.

I perked right up. Breakfast in bed! And it's doughnuts! Who wouldn't wake up?

He handed me my favorite kind of doughnut, a chocolate Boston cream.

Mmm. "Thanks. You really didn't have to get me anything though."

He shook his head. "It's a thank you for last night."

I squinted at him. "You stayed in the guest room right?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. You won't need Midol."

"Good." I said sighing. I finished off the doughnut. "That was good." I plopped back down onto my pillow.

"So…" Fang trailed off. "How does it feel to be engaged?"

I thought for a moment. "Exactly like being in a dream."

He nodded. "Same here."

I crawled out of bed, around Fang's butt. I grabbed some random clothes out of my dresser and ran to the bathroom. I changed quickly and ran back into my room.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked. He shrugged and laid down on my bed.

"I guess it's kind of up in the air. We don't have to do anything Nudge's wedding because it already happened. We don't have an annual coming up. I don't have to go to work until four…We could go out?"

I sucked in a breath. "Our first date as a real couple?" He nodded, his head sinking into the comforter.

"Or, we could just go out for lunch." He glanced at the clock. It read eleven o'clock. Technically the flock's third breakfast.

"Lunch." I agreed. "You want to go to the lake? Afterward?"

He moved his gaze from the ceiling to me. "Sure. But you might want to put more than that on…"

I looked down. I was wearing a tank top and a really short pair of cutoffs. I noticed the huge stain on the tank. "I should, shouldn't I?"

I dug through my dresser and found an acceptable t-shirt. I turned around and changed.

"Okay, let's go!"

We settled for fast food. A lot of it. Through drive through. Less questions that way.

Fang then drove us over to the beach. It was beautiful out. Sunny, warm and breezy. We set up a picnic on top of a hill with a view of Lake Michigan.

All of my other dreams couldn't hold a candle to this; eating triple bacon cheeseburgers and sucking down large shakes with Fang.

If my dreams were perfect, this was heaven.

"Max, where to after this?"

I wiped the burger grease off my chin before answering. I had no clue.

"Swimming?"

"It's April. We'll freeze." Fang looked out at the water. "Yeah, there's no way I'm getting in there. Gills or not."

"Okay." Hmm. "How about we go for a flight?" He looked up at the clear sky.

"That sounds okay."

We finished up our burgers and shakes and disposed of the wrappers and cups. Then we went for a fly.

It had been so long since I'd really been on a joy flight. Even longer since I'd been on a joy flight with Fang.

This was seriously a perfect day. We spread our wings and just circled around for about an hour. His wings still shone blue-purple in the sun. It reminded me of when we did the air shows.

"Want to dance?" I asked Fang, hovering a little closer to him.

"What?" He half yelled. Oh, didn't hear me.

"Wanna dance?" I asked a little louder. He nodded.

"Sure."

So we spun, twirled, pirouetted (really funny to see Fang do that, let me tell you. But, he was really good at it), dived, and showed off; own mini air show.

"Where'd you learn to pirouette like that?" I yelled over the wind. He chuckled.

"My adoptive sister. She's a ballerina. Needed a dummy to help her practice."

"And you were her dummy." I laughed. "At least you can show off your mad skills."

He sighed. "Yeah, go ahead. Make fun of your fiancé who was nice enough to help out his sister with her ballet."

"It was sweet." I said between laughs, "But, I could never imagine you really ballet dancing."

"At least I'm not a fridge." That sounded familiar. Oh. When he was fighting Ari; "You. Are. A. Fridge. With. Wings. We're. Freaking. Ballet. Dancers." Right.

I giggled. I heard Fang sigh again. "Max, Max, Max."  
"Yes?" Fang sighed.

This was too easy. Fang was too easily annoyed.

"Why do you—" everything got dimmer.

I looked up and saw a huge front of clouds come in. A storm.

"Lightning?" I asked. There was a flash in response.

"Yep." Fang said and pulled his wings in tight. He dropped like a stone.

I dropped down too. It was very dangerous to be flying in a storm. Granted it was better if you were hit by lightning, you wouldn't be grounded, but still wasn't good to fly in.

When we had reached Fang's truck and hopped in, it started to pour. And I mean pour. Flash flood conditions; everything soaked within a minute.

"Well. That was unexpected." He said simply.

I tossed him my trademarked _duh, where were you_ look.

He totally ignored it in his trademarked _I can't see you, you're not insulting me_ way. I bet he doesn't even realize he does that.

"Anyway. You enjoy our first date as an engaged couple?" He asked and brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah. We should do that more often."

There was a flash of lightning. Fang lifted up my chin so he could kiss me. We leaned in—and a rumble of thunder made us jump apart.

We tried again. Same result.

Fang sat back in his seat. "Too many years of paranoia. Otherwise I might be able to kiss you."

"I think that someone up there, probably Aphrodite, is screwing with us."

"Aphrodite?"

"Goddess of love."

Fang nodded. "Probably. Hopefully she gives us a break though." He leaned in one more time. "Because I like to do this."

We kissed and broke apart right before the thunder could startle us apart again.

I laughed. "Take that, Aphrodite."

There was a bright flash and a huge rumble of thunder.

Fang and I laughed. He started up the truck and we started to drive through the downpour to home.

Me: Wasn't that cute?

Fang: I miss Max.

Iggy: And I miss making my bombs.

Alex: Can we leave now?

Me: You all are such whiners. In a week maybe.

Alex, Iggy, and Fang: Finally!

Me: If you do that again though, it will be another three weeks.

Them: :P

Me: -sigh- Boys.

On a different note. Sorry about not updating in forever. I was planning on doing it this Friday, but I had my Graduation Dance. Then I had to go to Six Flags Great America for a competition, and then I was sick on Sunday. And Monday. And today…

Alex: And you made us wait on you.

Me: I couldn't walk. Sorry.

Alex: :P

R&R please? I'll respond to non-anonymous ones. And post all anonymous answers here. :)


	6. Nintendo DSIs

Fang sped through the downpour and almost drove everyone else off the road with his truck. When we got to my house, Fang dropped me off and drove away down the street.

I ran inside, only getting mildly wet. I tossed my jacket over a chair and hurried to my room. I was so tired. Today had been great. The whole day, from waking up, to coming home, had been full of being with Fang.

Just hanging out and being us.

Nothing else better in the world.

I changed into my pajamas and jumped into bed.

I fell instantly asleep.

I didn't dream.

The next morning, when Mickey alerted me that it was time to get up and get ready for work, it was raining. Still.

A loud rumble of thunder shook the house as I dragged myself out of bed.

I flicked Mickey's tail, and he shut up. Today was Friday. The day I had the worst shift at work. See, I work at a hospital, as a therapist. From Monday to Wednesday, I do adolescent occupational therapy. Thursdays I have off, and Friday, I do adolescent physical therapy.

It's usually okay doing the physical therapy, but a lot of teens, while they're doing the PT exercises, get emotional. And you know how well I handle emotions.

Occupational therapy is a heck of a lot easier on me and the teen because we could move from one activity to another and change it to whatever. PT is required. I got dressed and got on my way after snagging a pack of pop-tarts. Breakfast is important. Even if it is pop-tarts.

I got to work just five minutes later than usual. And Rei was already in his wheelchair.

"Hey, Max." He called. I smiled. Rei was a Lacrosse player until he had gotten tripped and fell. He had ripped a back muscle and dislocated a disc. So I was puzzling how he managed to get himself in his wheelchair.

"How did you get into your chair?" I asked pushing him into the hallway.

"Carefully." He laughed.

"you shouldn't try that. You could have hurt yourself."

"But I didn't. Isn't that the point?"

I sighed. "Just, be careful. You don't want to hurt yourself again."

We had arrived at the PT room.

"What are we doing today, Max?" Rei asked wiggling in his chair.

I peeked at the wall where everybody's schedules were kept. "Water therapy."

"I've always wanted to see you in a swimsuit." Rei said cheerfully.

I was tempted to smack him. But, I can't. That would get me fired. And I like my job. It has a good pay. "You'll be too busy working your back to pay much attention to me." I said and started off to the changing room.

I changed Rei into his swim trunks and got him out of the room. I changed into my spare surf top and trunks I left at the pool in case I had water therapy. And it was a special top that made my wings practically invisible.

When I got out, Rei frowned. "I thought you'd be in a bikini." He pouted.

"Well, do you think I'd give you that distraction?" I rolled his chair over to the easy entrance to the pool.

"Can you do the backhand stroke?"

"I think so."

"Can you show me how to do it?"

"Sure." I pulled him out of his chair and got him to the middle of the pool. It was just us in the huge room.

I did the backstroke in slow-mo to show him how to do it and then in regular speed.

I swam back over to him. "That's how you do it."

"You didn't come up for air." He noted and shrugged. "But, I think I can do the strokes."

I hadn't gone up for air? Oh, I used my gills a little bit. And got caught. I hadn't even noticed.

He got the hang of the stroke pretty quickly as long as I held his back. If I let go, he would start to sink.

"Can we do some other stroke, Max? This one hurts my back." He gingerly put a hand to his back.

"How about we try floating?"

"Does it use my back?"

"In a way…"

He shook his head, causing a bunch of ripples. "You know what? I had felt great getting in, but now, I feel exhausted. And I barely did anything other than sinking."

"We'll work on it again next week. Or maybe some weight lifting." Rei perked up at that. He loved using the resistance weight lifting machine. I think it's the huge plasma TV that he can stare at while he does it…

"Awesome!" He smiled huge. That was one of the only perks. The praise of the patients.

We got showered up and back into the scrubs. Then I half-carried, half-supported him until I could plop him back into his chair.

We were almost back to the room and in the elevator when he said something. "I'm going to miss you, Max, when I'm outta here." He looked up at me.

"I'm going to miss you too, Rei. But, maybe I'll see you around, in town." I ruffled his wet hair with a sad laugh. "but we still got some time left,"

"Two months," He said smiling. "But, my birthday's in a couple weeks."

"I know." The elevator door opened and we got out on Rei's floor. "The sixteenth, right?" We were at his bed with the drapes pulled around it.

"Yep." He pulled back the curtain enough for m to squeeze us in. "And you know what I want?"

"What?"

"A DSI. You know, the DS with the camera? So I can take pictures of us. So I can remember how you've helped." I smiled.

"I'll have to mention that to your parents."

"I've already told them. They said they'd think about it." I got him out of the chair.

"Then maybe I'll talk to them." I said setting him down on the bed.

He smiled broadly. "Thanks, Max. You're the best."

I was going to have to get him that DSI. Or at least a disposable camera.

Nah, the DSI. Then he can play games on it. And I'll get the games too. I have three weeks.

I drove home and parked in the driveway. But, I didn't want to get out.

I had this feeling, like I had to go somewhere else. And that I knew exactly how to get there, courtesy of my internal-avian Garmin.

I drove away from my house, going with my gut.

I ended up at a dead end on the far side of town in an alleyway facing the southern part of the forest preserve and a brick wall.

"There should be more road…" I said.

Of course. This had happened before, when we had been driving to Itex after we had stolen that van. I had been following my instinct, and my instinct had wanted me to go directly there, but there had been no roads.

Fang had said I was going by my internal compass.

"And my internal compass works better when I'm flying." I said to myself. I put the car in park and turned it off. I jammed the keys in my pocket and got out. I had to go to this place. And it seemed the only way to get there was by flying.

I was in the air in an instant. There was a clearing in the distance, and a figure in the clearing. The figure stood tall and still, black in the distance.

I landed in the forest surrounding it. And there Fang's truck was. Fire decals on the sides and a pair of wings in the back window that he had hired someone to put up. Because he had no artistic talent other than the art of street fighting.

But you can't street-fight decals onto a truck.

I followed the tug in my gut to the clearing. And there he was. Tall, dark, and handsome. My fiancée.

"Hey, Max." He called smiling his crooked little half smile. My heart fluttered.

"Hey."

"How'd you know I was here, and that I wanted you here?"

"I had this feeling." I shrugged. "but ya know, weird stuff happens with us all the time."

I closed the twenty feet or so between us and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

"That must be why I know what you're thinking right now."

Okay, before you kill me, I've had a LOT going on. If ya'll wanna know about it, tell me in a review and/or such. I'll write it up.

Alex: I think they deserve an apology and not just an excuse.

Me: are you my mother?

Alex: -studders-

Me: but—I'm sorry peoples. I've let you down and hanging. -sigh- But, here's what I'd been working on when I wasn't working on this:

(There's more where this came from…)

Drakewren

"Come on guys! This could be my—our best chance for an adventure!" I said.

"Nice save." Tyler said next to me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No." Hope said next to him. "I am _not_, repeat, _not_—"

"Not." Tyler said seriously.

Hope slapped him. "Going in that filthy pit." She finished.

"Pretty please?" I asked them. Tyler shrugged. He hopped down and looked back up.

"You want to join?" He asked. I looked over to Hope. My best friend's heart shaped face looked worried. Her blond-red hair was pasted to her head, her amber eyes troubled.

"Please?" I asked. Hope sighed.

"Just this once." She said holding up a finger. "One time."

"Okay." I said with a smile. "You first or me?" I asked her looking down into the hole where Tyler was looking up at us.

"Me. I'll just get it over with." She said and jumped in. She landed on Tyler's shoulders. He stumbled around for a minute then fell to the hard packed dirt ground, while Hope managed to get off of his shoulders and onto his back.

"Ow!" Tyler yelped. "Get off!"

"That was a good landing. You're pretty soft for being thick-headed." Hope said looking up at me.

"Ready down here." She called as I swung my legs down into the hole.

I fell into it, taking a boney something down with me.

"What is it with you two constantly dragging me down with you?" He asked sharply, standing up. "I really don't like being tackled into the ground."

"Sorry." I said standing up and looking down the tunnel that we hadn't seen from up top.

"Let's go!" I said as I began trudging down the tunnel.

"But—Kierlynn!" Hope called taking out a flashlight. The tunnel looked really old, like it had been there for at least fifty years, maybe a hundred.

Hope shone the flashlight down the tunnel, running after me.

"You need to see where we're going." She said shyly.

We had found this hole together, during a spring cleaning gardening spree. We had dug a hole for a new sapling, but the ground had fallen in as we cleared it out. Tyler had been helping with the manual labor, so he saw too. Tyler, Hope and I—Kierlynn—have been best friends since the first grade, when Tyler and Hope were fighting over the monkey bars and I stopped them.

Tyler was excitable, wisecracking, and really fast. I mean, try playing tag with him—you'll either never get close, or always get caught. He had dark red hair and deep blue eyes. He was the tallest kid in the eighth grade, and he liked it that way. He was also really competitive, so he didn't like losing.

Hope was the exact opposite of Tyler: Levelheaded, laughed at jokes but didn't deal them, and was really slow. She was more of the academic type where Tyler was athletic. She had strawberry blond hair and light amber eyes. Most average and down-to-earth kid in the eighth grade. She liked to stop to enjoy the flowers, while Tyler just trampled on them.

I was almost a mixture between the two: Brownish hair that shone red in the right light, greenish blue eyes, and a taste for sarcasm. I had a number of labels: Bigfoot, geek, clumsy, emo, etc. I was the tallest and weirdest girl in the eighth grade. I liked MCR, Nickelback, and Linkin Park. Whereas they, the preppies, liked Paramore, All-American Rejects and Owl City.

So, back to the hole.

There was a solid dirt wall. And there were three glowing thingies.

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" Tyler asked suspiciously. I nodded.

"I see three glowie, shiny thingies embedded in the wall?" I said. I say weird stuff—get over it.

"What do we do?" Hope asked looking between Tyler and me.

"We see what they are." I said stepping closer to the packed dirt, laying my hand on it. I felt a tingle course through it. I yanked my hand back.

That was odd. REALLY odd.

And those who read Mission Impossible: I'm working on it. It'll be up within the next week or so.

Fang: Can I get on now?

Me: fine. In a minute. Sorry again. Bye.

R&R for DSIs!

(Oh and for ShadowCat, if you read this one, before I forget, here's your cookie!)


	7. Max Doesn't Like Getting Wet

I froze for a fraction of a second. Fang knows my thoughts?

"Oh?" I asked nonchalantly looking up to him. His crooked smile disappeared.

"Yeah," We were forehead to forehead now. "And not just because I can read your face."

"So you can read minds? Or just mine?"

"Minds in general." He shrugged.

"Since…?" I prompted. He was giving me only the barest hints again…

"This morning…I haven't really had enough time to check it out though…" He broke up our hug, dropping his arms.

"What is it like?" I dropped my arms and sat down. "Mind reading."

He sighed and lay down next to me. "I get signs of emotions, like colored glass. Like, right now, my vision is pink because it's only us, and we're in love." He sighed. "And I get fragments of thoughts. Like when I told you about my mind reading, the pink glass got a white tint and I heard 'Fang knows my thoughts?'" he sighed heavily.

"I was just surprised is all," I said attempting to lie down. He stopped me with his hand.

"I know, I know." He took a big breath. He looked up at the sky. "Look. That cloud looks like you."

I craned my head upward, and what do you know, there was a cloud that looked like me. Wavy, unruly wisps of hair. My hard set jaw.

"Hm…interesting." I said trying again to lie down. His hand was still resting on my back.

"Uh, Fang? It's a little hard to see the clouds if I'm not lying down."

"Sorry." He moved his hand and I laid down.

"What else happened today?" I asked him.

He pointed as a cloud started to swirl. "Bunny." The cloud swirled into a bunny shape. Okay…

He looked over at me. "Yeah, I know. It's weird. I can make clouds."

"You could get a job as a skywriter."

"I guess." He smirked. Pointed again. "Total with a clown nose." The clouds swirled grey and made Total with a white clown nose.

I laughed. What a way to ease the tension!

Total would have had a conniption had he seen this.

When I was finally able to speak, after several minutes of snorting and making Fang laugh, I told him about Rei.

He was quiet for a minute. "You should. It would mean everything to him. If I had been hurt and in your care, that would make me want to jump for joy and kiss you." He paused and put a hand to his chin. "Then again, I always want to kiss you."

I giggled. "Ditto."

We watched the clouds and made shapes in them for awhile longer. "Anything else happen today?" Fang asked expectantly. He knew something had happened, but he wanted me to say it.

"How did I know where to find you?" I asked poking him on 'you'.

He flinched away and smirked. "Another thing I found out this morning."

"Fang-GPS?" I asked standing.

"I have Maximum-GPS," He smirked again. I punched him playfully.

"So we know where each other are at all times, and you can read my mind. I think I need to be able to read your mind."

"Not really. I'd be all 'Max's eyes are pretty.' 'She's hot and she's mine.' Blah, blah, blah, blahity, blah. And I really think that you'll get tired of all the pink in your head."

He had me there.

"Yes I do." He said rolled over to face me directly. "But you have something better than mind reading."

"Oh I do, hmm?"

"Yeah. You have persuasion and authority." He held up his fists.

I rolled my eyes. "Great. I get to beat you up. Isn't that spouse abuse?"

"We're not married yet." He pointed out.

"We're engaged. Close enough."

"You don't want to get married?" He looked hurt.

"What? Of course I do! But—Oh, never mind! You're so difficult!"

He laughed and reached an arm around my hips. "And you're so—"

"Be careful which words you chose to finish that." I warned.

"Max." He said. "You're so Max."

"Well, it's kind of hard to not be myself." I said smirking, "But that was a safe answer."

He relaxed a little. "I thought so."

I cuddled into him. And stayed like that until the rain started to pelt us.

We burst into Fang's apartment, dripping wet.

"That was fun." Fang said half sarcastically. I play-punched his shoulder and slopped my soaking sweater on the tile floor.

He kicked his combat boots off and fell on the couch.

"You should change. You're going to ruin that couch."

"Uh-huh" He said and waved a hand. "Once I'm dry."

I rolled my eyes. "That kind of defeats the purpose."

I looked around his apartment while he snickered. The walls were navy blue and the tile floor was black tile. The only white things in the room were the curtains.

"You have a dryer?" I asked. He pointed to a door behind his head.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" I asked slowly.

He looked over to me. "I have a feeling that you want to wear dry clothes?"

I smiled. "Yes please."

He got up. "This way." He led me down a short hallway, past a bathroom and a closet to his bedroom. He got out a sweatshirt and a pair of baggy jeans. "Will these work?"

I nodded and took the clothes. "I'll go change"

He plopped down on his bed. "Okay. I'm just gonna take a nap now."

I got to the bathroom and realized that I was going to have to go without undies while they dried. No bra. No panties.

And I didn't have a belt for the baggy pants.

Crap.

"Uh, Fang? Can I ask another favor?"

"What is it?" He replied through the door.

Oh, he must have felt the waves of embarrassment rolling off of me. "Can I have a belt and a small pair of briefs?"

"Uh, sure…lemme, just go get them." Fang stuttered. He had felt that embarrassment for sure. Crap.

He was back in a minute. He knocked on the door. "Delivery?"

I opened the door a crack and stuck my hand out. He shoved the stuff into my hand, I pulled it in and slammed the door shut.

"Whoa, watch it." Fang called. "Almost took my fingers off."

"Sorry!" I said and started getting dressed.

When I was done, I ran my fingers through my hair. It looked like I was on the run again, in a borrowed sweatshirt, goodwill pants, and unwashed hair.

I sighed, picked up my sopping clothes and trudged into the foyer, where I picked up my sweater and added it to the dripping clump in my arms.

"Ready?" Fang asked from the kitchen I had seen behind the foyer.

"Yep." I held out the dripping glob of my clothes.

He led me to a little laundry room full of black clothes. And a nice white shirt. "A white shirt? What stranger dropped that off here?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "I have to wear a white shirt to my job at the bookstore." He said challenging me to say something smart about his bookstore job.

I ignored the prompt and studied the dryer. "How do you work this?" He sighed, opened a door, tossed my clothes in, shut it, spun a few dials around and started it up.

"Like that."

"Okay…" I shrugged.

"What now?" He asked, leaning on the dryer top.

"I don't know."

"How about this?" he suggested, leaning in to kiss me.

Fang: That was bordering on mature there…

Me: But it wasn't getting that far. I kept it teen.

Alex: Barely. Fang here was getting excited.

Fang: -glares at Alex-

Iggy: NUDGE AND I DISAPPEARED!

Me: You'll reappear in the next chapter. Max is going to have to start—

Fang: -clamps a hand over my mouth- Don't spoil it.

Me: -licks Fang's hand-

Fang: -flinches away-

Iggy: I wanna lick Fang! –chases Fang around-

Fang: Did you have to make him a fanguy?

Alex: -is cracking up-

Me: Yes, yes I did.

Fang: -facepalms while running-

Comment/R&R for random powers!


	8. THE BIG DAY

-THREE MONTHS LATER-

"Are you ready for this, Max?" Nudge asked. She was helping with the white dress.

Today was the day. Fang and I were finally getting married.

"I sure hope so." I answered. The wedding was in a half an hour.

Angel came in with a piece of paper. "Fang said to give this to you." I took the paper.

_You need to calm down. I can feel that you're nervous all the way over here, _was scrawled in Fang's handwriting. I rolled my eyes. I scribbled a response (I'm being as calm as I can) on the paper and handed it back to Angel. She smiled and ran off. She was our little messenger while we were getting ready. So far we've been chastising each other about staying calm and sane.

He and the boys were getting suited up and goofing off while they still had the chance. And Iggy and Nudge were helping us, me mostly, be mentally prepared for the commitment.

I was too busy freaking out about the actual marriage thing. I was fine with the commitment.

"Max, can I come in?" a male voice asked behind the door. Nudge zipped up my dress and opened the door for me. I turned to get a look at them. It was Rei.

Rei's birthday had passed, and I had gotten him that DSi, with some help from Fang, and some games to boot. He was holding that same DSi now, along with his normal ornery smile. The only difference was that he was standing.

I smiled. "Sure." I knew what he was going to ask.

Rei beamed and walked slowly over to me, handing the DSi to Nudge. Nudge had already been our photographer before, so Rei and I smiled quick. Nudge had a habit of taking the picture as soon as she had it lined up right.

She clicked it and handed it back to Rei. He checked the picture, and showed it to me.

He and I looked a lot older than fifteen and twenty three in that one. I nodded.

"You're going to be there, right, Rei?" I asked. "To give me a high-five?"

Rei smiled. "Yep! Right next to the aisle. I'll even have my hand out."

I smiled. Rei had promised me to give me a high-five before the ceremony really started, so we had planned to do it really quick as I walked down the aisle.

Angel came running in again. I took the note and read what he wrote. _Sure, Maxie, sure. Do you want me to come over there?_ I handed the note to Angel. "Tell him I said 'yes'."

She nodded and ran off. Fang would probably laugh at that.

Then I remembered the 'Maxie' he wrote on the paper. _Don't call me Maxie._

I heard laughter and footsteps approaching. Fang. Jeez, he was fast.

"Heya." Angel bounded into the room, and Fang followed her in.

He looked good in that tux. It suited him. No pun intended.

Fang quirked a lopsided smile that made him look about two years younger than he was. "You're nervous." He crossed the room and wrapped me in his arms. It was kind of nice to have him be perceptive to some of my thoughts and my emotions. It cut out my whining time. "Thanks." I whispered into his chest. He laughed quietly in response.

"Sorry to break up the moment, but Fang, everyone's ready to go." Nudge said. Angel had already disappeared again.

We dropped our arms. He nodded, kissed my cheek and left the back way, shutting the door behind him.

"Does that mean we go wait behind the doors?" Angel bounded in from the other door. "Because Gazzy's already waiting with the rings."

"Yep." I answered as my friend Lila came in.

"Max! You look so pretty!" She was outfitted in her bridesmaid dress, the robin's egg blue and silver that Nudge had recommended. Her blonde hair was up in a loose bun, and she had a death grip on her bouquet of blue and white roses.

I smiled. She was like my sister. I had known her since I'd been 'adopted' into my mom's family. She had lived next door and was almost exactly like me. Except for the wings and the levels of girlyness, we were almost a perfect match. Ella called us the 'twins'.

"You look pretty too." I said and gave her a hug. "But your flowers might appreciate a little less pressure."

She looked down at her bouquet and loosened her hold. "I didn't even realize." She smiled. "I came to get you." She said urgency suddenly in her eyes. "And we're supposed to move in—" She glanced at the clock. "thirty seconds." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the small room, up the stairs, around the corner and to the half open door.

Marcus, Lila's boyfriend, stood waiting at the door, waiting to open it for the bridesmaid. Jeb was standing right next to him. Nudge, Angel, and Lila started to walk down the aisle as Jeb took my arm.

My heart was fluttering in my chest. Fang and I were actually getting married. Today we were actually going to say the vows. Tonight, we would be husband and wife.

I was surprised my heart wasn't leaping out of my chest at that.

"Let's go, Max." Jeb whispered. We walked down the aisle together until the first pew, where Jeb let my arm go and sat next to my mom.

I walked the rest of the way, and stood facing Fang. He quirked his half-smile and my heart fluttered even harder than it had just a second ago. I beamed back at him.

The Justice of Peace stepped up next to us.

And half an hour, several 'I do's, and a kiss later, Fang and I were married.

Iggy: leaving! I HATE this kind of crap!

Alex: ...uh...me too...-follows Iggy out-

Max and Fang: -hug-

Me: D'awww!

R&R for Fax!


End file.
